


To be an Omega

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Parenting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Helmut marko is a bad guy, M/M, Omega Verse, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: When he had just presented, Max had hated being an Omega.With his Alpha dad pushing him around and taunting him, Max was sure he would never be happy with his biology.But he learns to love himself, eventually.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 138





	To be an Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Look basically this is just the 'Red Bull being toxic saga (tm)"  
> I decided to split up the fic in 2 parts. Part 1 will be Max-focused as he is still quite young an having to deal with being an Omega with proper or loving guidance.  
> Part two will be Max being happy with who he is as well as him protecting his Pack. 
> 
> Part 2 should arrive by the end of the week!
> 
> Hope you enjoy :3
> 
> Part 1 features 2013 and 2015, when Max is 15 and 17 respectively.

_2013_

Max had known from day 1 to never trust Helmut Marko. The first time he met the man, deep unease had instantly settled in his stomach. Marko had grabbed Max's hand tightly, squeezing all the bones in Max's hand together painfully so, and had instantly flashed his eyes.

Max hated Alphas flashing their eyes. He had only politely smiled back, pretending he wasn't affected, and Helmut had frowned.

"Not really the obedient Omega your dad made you out to be." Helmut remarked in a snarl and Max had flinched at the heavy grip of his dad's hand on his shoulder.

He was just 15 then, only having presented a few months prior, and he was still getting used to his status. His dad had expected an Alpha son, had raised him as such, but the moment Max had presented as Omega, Jos's demeanor towards him had changed, becoming even worse.

He had told Max to be an Alpha on track but a meek Omega off-track to please the team bosses. But Max was stubborn, he wasn't ready to be submissive, no matter how tough his dad was on him.

Still, the moment he snarled at Helmut, Max regretted it. His father's nails instantly dug into Max's neck, Jos forcing his son onto his knees in front of Helmut. Max snarled again, more in panic than anything else this time. 

"Apologise, Max. We don't want to upset your future employer now do we." Jos snarled. Max kept his mouth shut, even though he wanted to snap back that Christian was in charge, not this asshole. 

"I'm sorry." Max muttered when Jos's grip on the back of his neck tightened even more. Helmut's hand curled under his chin, tilting Max's head up. The Alpha's eyes flashed again.

"It's okay. You won't do it again, right?" He said, the dominance in his voice making Max flinch uncomfortably, the young Omega baring the side of his neck.

"Good boy." Helmut praised, fingers brushing over the bared skin.

Max felt sick to his stomach. 

"Come, we have some things to discuss." Helmut told Jos, waving the Dutchman after him.

They left Max knelt on the floor, the young Omega still too inexperienced when it came to his biology to know what was acceptable for him to do now.

"Are you okay, kid?" A gentle voice asked out behind him. Max lifted his head, swallowing thickly when he smelled an Alpha. He recognized the Alpha as Daniel Ricciardo, a young Toro Rosso driver. 

"I'm fine." Max whispered, getting up but averting his eyes. Daniel walked over, but kept a respectful distance of the young Omega.

Max decided he liked him.

"Don't mind Helmut, he is always an asshole to Omegas." Daniel muttered, brow furrowed. "You should see the way he treats Jev." he added in a murmur. Max gave him a curious look, but then the frown fell away from Dan's face and he grinned widely. 

"Nice to meet you by the way, I heard a lot about you Max." Daniel said, holding out a hand. Max hesitated, unsure if it was okay to touch an Alpha. Daniel noticed his hesitated and moved to retract his hand, but Max quickly reached out, gripping his hand firmly and giving the Alpha a small smile.

"Nice to meet you too."

~~~~

_2015_

Going to Toro Rosso was both awesome and scary. Part of Max would have liked to go to another team after that meeting with Helmut, but his dad had been adamant about Red Bull being his best option. 

Max was just glad his first teammate was a Beta. 

Carlos was kind, although a bit aloof at times, and while the Beta seemed a bit unsure about how to deal with an Omega, he never made Max uncomfortable.

Daniel was in Red Bull, meaning Max saw him often. The cheery Alpha was teamed up with Daniil, a Beta with a rather haunted look in his eyes who was friendly but shy. Max didn't mind him, but he had been disappointed Sebastian was no longer in the team.

A multiple time World Champion who also happened to be an Omega. 

Max wanted to be just like him.

If a sweet Omega like Sebastian could be a four time world champion, then Max could do it too - no matter his biology. 

Sebastian, even from his seat at Ferrari, took a liking to Max. He had once been the extremely young Omega at Red Bull, and he understood Max's fears and struggles. Sebastian had taken Max under his wing, telling him who to trust and who to stay away from. Max was glad to hear Daniel was as kind as he had seemed, and the other Alpha drivers were kind too, Sebastian told him. Seb took Max to meet Kimi, who was very intimidating to the young Omega. But seeing Sebastian practically purr as he snuggled into Kimi's side calmed him down. 

Kimi was silent but kind, not reaching to touch Max

Sebastian was also a good source of information. Once, the older Omega told him off handedly to never go into a room alone with Marko, but to always insist on bringing a trainer or press officer. Christian was a good option too, the Beta much more relaxed, but he seemed to be too thick headed to realise how Helmut acted towards the Omega drivers. Max took the advice to heart and had gotten good at avoiding the Alpha, but sometimes it was just inevitable.

Especially since his dad and Helmut seemed to be best pals. 

Jos often tried to drag Max into Marko's office after races, the few times Max had not found Christian in time after the finish, and Max always left feeling nauseous.

His dad and Helmut discussed him as if he was a possession, something so low he didn't even own himself.

Max felt trapped.

Marko would always flash his eyes and use his dominant voice on him and also Jos had started doing it more often. Max hated how meek it made him, how he would croon softly and bare his throat the moment Marko asked him to. 

He wasn't normally like that, but Marko scared him.

He came to loathe the man.

The worst was when he had had a bad race. Christian would maybe frown at him, letting Max explain himself before tutting at him, but the true horror came after that. 

Every time, Jos brought Max to Helmut, forcing the Omega to kneel in Helmut's office as the two yelled at him. Max didn't want to be afraid of them, but two Alphas flashing their eyes was terrifying and resulted in Max being a whimpering, trembling mess hunched over on the floor. 

Marko would be the most terrifying, grabbing Max's chin and bringing his face close, giving Max no opportunity to pull away. One time they made Max cry, as Jos and Marko snarled at the Omega that they would force Max to Mate to an Alpha of their choice in order. 

“That will finally calm you down, teach you how to be a good Omega.” Marko had told him, tugging on Max’s hair until the young man bared his throat for him. 

“P-please no…” Max had whimpered pathetically. If there was one thing he wanted, it was to Mate to someone who loved him, not someone who was forced upon him to make him more submissive. Marko had flashed his eyes and Max had whimpered, baring his neck the best he could as he continued to cry. Marko grumbled, seeming pleased, and leaned in close to sniff at the exposed skin. Max cried harder then, practically trembling in fright at the gesture. But he kept still, just as his father had told him to do.

“Good boy.” Jos muttered and Max swallowed thickly, humiliated by the fact that out of everything, this was when his dad was proud of him.

They had laughed at him then of course, as Max cried and begged for another chance. Max didn't want to be Mated, didn't want an Alpha telling what to do.

"You better get your points then." Marko snarled at him. Max sobbed, nodding frantically. 

"I will, I will do well, sir." He whined. Marko's hold tightened and Max cried out, lowering his eyes.

"I will do well, Alpha." He whispered, even though the words made him sick to his stomach. 

"What a good little Omega." Marko muttered, leaning in close again. Max held his breath, unsure what would happen, but then Helmut straightened up and told Max to leave. Max shakily got up, baring his neck for the two Alphas one last time, before rushing out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him.

He barely made it out of the hospitality before he ran into a solid chest. A solid chest that smelled strongly of Alpha. 

Max snarled in fright, trying to stumble away, and the Alpha let him without any problem. Max still tripped and fell flat on his ass.

“Hey, hey it’s okay.” a voice spoke soothingly. Max looked up, calming down slightly when he saw Daniel kneeling down next to him, the Alpha holding his hands out as his sides to show he meant no harm. He breathed in deeply and then growled.

“What did Helmut do?” he asked. Max shook his head, not wanting to talk about it. Daniel hummed, but then nodded, holding out his hand to help Max back onto his feet. Max bit his bottom lip at the touch, not used to any kind hearted Alphas around him. He liked the felt of Daniel’s hand around his, but that feeling scared him as well.

"Ssh, it's okay, come with me." Daniel whispered as Max refused to let go of the Alpha’s hand. Max swallowed thickly, but found himself trusting the Alpha.

Daniel guided him across the Paddock, to a building which smelled like a lot of different drivers. Max hesitated outside, whimpering and shaking his head.

"M-my dad says I'm not allowed in here." He whispered. Daniel hummed.

“I figured.” he said. “What do you think this building is?” he asked. Max shrugged.

“My dad said it’s for the driver with Mates, or the Omegas desperate enough for a seat to have sex with some of the Alphas.” Max muttered awkwardly. Daniel shook his head.

“It’s a safe space.” Daniel said, taking two steps in direction of the door. “Only drivers are allowed inside, no team members or family is allowed in unless they get approval from you and the Pack Alpha.” he added. Max swallowed thickly.

“Who is the Pack Alpha?” Max asked.

“Kimi.” Daniel said. “Or Jenson, when Kimi isn’t there.” he added. Max nodded quietly. Kimi was alright, always keeping his distance from Max, but Jenson was awfully cheery and quite touchy with some of the others.

Max hoped Jenson wouldn’t expect him to be that openly affectionate.

He looked up, suddenly realising something.

“Marko and my dad, they can’t get in here?” he asked quietly. Daniel shook his head.

“No. And Pack room is nice, mate. It’s like we’re a family.” he explained. Max nodded, but still didn’t dare to go inside. Daniel held out his hand.

“I’ll stay with you, okay? And if you’re uncomfortable we can leave again.” the Alpha smiled, rumbling softly at the young Omega. Max smiled shakily, taking Dan’s hand.

“O-okay.” he muttered, squaring his shoulders in determination. Daniel rumbled happily again.

“Good pup.” he smiled, before leading Max inside.

The smells and sounds inside the main room were overwhelming and Max huddled a bit closer to Daniel. The Alpha soothingly squeezed his hand before leading him over to one of the sofas, where Carlos and Daniil were cuddled up together, the young Spanish Beta cooing sleepily as he laid with his head on Daniil’s lap as the Russian gently massaged his scalp.

Max perched on the far end of the sofa, Daniel sitting down in between Max and the other two bulls. Max let go of Dan’s hand but sat close enough to let their shoulders brush together. It felt like a safety net to have the Alpha’s body warmth next to him, and Max dared to relax slightly. 

“Max! Good to see you here!” Sebastian said, popping up at Max’s side. Max flinched heavily, grabbing on to Daniel’s arm, but then relaxed as the German Omega leaned in to gently rub his cheek over the top of Max’s head. 

“Hey.” Max smiled, blushing slightly. Kimi had wandered over too, quirking a small smile.

“Hello Max.” he greeted. Max nodded quietly, shuffling back into Daniel a bit more. Kimi noticed and took a step back to give the young one some space. 

"Is it okay I'm here?" Max asked quietly. Kimi seemed surprised.

"Of course.” he muttered. Max smiled hesitantly, before cooing and baring his throat for the Alpha. He closed his eyes, expecting Kimi to reach out to touch the bare skin, but the Alpha only rumbled softly. 

“It’s okay.” Kimi said gently, and when Max looked up, the Alpha slowly tilted his head to the side, baring the side of his throat. Max let out a shaky breath, unsure how to react. 

Maybe this Pack room really wouldn’t be as bad as his dad had made it out to be.

“Oh hello Max, I thought I smelled a new scent in here.” Jenson said with a friendly smile, heading over to the sofa with Fernando in tow. Max tensed up slightly, feeling trapped with so many people around him, and bared his teeth. Jenson mistook it for a smile and held out a hand for Max to shake. Max flinched heavily at the gesture, stumbling off the sofa and to the door.

“Shit! Max?” Max could hear Jenson huff wearily behind him. Max continued running, leaving the Pack Room building, before stilling in the doorway when he saw his father was waiting for him.

“Papa…” Max gasped out, flinching at the furious expression on Jos’s face. 

“Did you not remember what I told you?” Jos said, grabbing Max’s shoulder. Max whimpered and pulled away from his dad’s touch. He heard Daniel coming up behind him and stepped back until he felt Daniel’s hand come to rest on his shoulder.

“I want to go back inside, Daniel.” Max said firmly, looking at the floor.

“Max, get back here.” Jos snapped, reaching for Max’s arm again. Daniel moved quickly and slapped the man’s hand away, leading Max two steps back until they were just inside the Pack building again. 

“Max doesn’t want to go with you.” Daniel said as Max turned, nuzzling his face in Dan’s shoulders and pressing his hands over his ears. He didn’t want to hear his dad anymore, didn’t want to see what he would do. 

He still didn’t look up when Daniel lifted him into his arms, the Alpha carrying the young Omega towards one of the bedrooms.

“You were so brave, little pup.” Daniel whispered, tucking Max in under the covers. Max was still trembling, but offered the Alpha a small smile.

“He is going to punish me.” Max whispered. Daniel gently stroked his hair.

“We will protect you.” he whispered. Max peeked up to see some of the other drivers standing in the doorway. Max smiled weakly at them, before taking a deep breath.

Was this what Pack felt like? Was this what it was like to have people care about you?

Max wasn't sure yet. But he was willing to find out.


End file.
